Letters
by HappyFoxMask
Summary: -discontinued-
1. Chapter 1

|I don't own homestuck, yadda yadda. This is a romance fanfic that will mostly revolve around KarKat, Gamzee, and Sollux! Uhm… Enoy!|

_ DEAR GAMZEE,_

_ I KNOW IT IS GOING TO BE HARD FOR THE BOTH OF US, ME GETTING DRAFTED INTO THE ALTERNIAN MILITARY AND ALL.  
>BUT I WANT YOU TO KNOW IT WILL BE OKAY GAMZ, I'LL BE HOME IN NO TIME! AND I'M ONLY GOING TO BE WORKING AT COMPUTERS,<br>SO YOU DON'T HAVE TO WORRY ABOUT ME DIEING OR ANYTHING. ANYWAYS, I THINK IT'S BEEN LONG ENOUGH FUCKASS. EVEN IF  
>IT'S ONLY BEEN A FEW WEEKS SO FAR. SEE YOU AT CHRISTMAS!<em>

_YOUR MATESPRIT,  
>KARKAT VANTAS<em>

Gamzee clutched the letter in his lanky fingers, reading it over again and again. He could tell KarKat was trying to be comforting and not so  
>mean when he wrote these letters. But he knew how KarKat must be feeling; alone, angry, sad, and way worse off than if he was home, with<br>his matesprit. The other thing he knew, though, was how horrible he felt about the situation. Why did KarKat have to leave him? Gamzee was,  
>and had always been a bit reliant on his matesprits love and care for him, no matter how grumpy he could be. Now he was alone, with only<br>these few letters to comfort him. It was only a matter of time before he went on a rampage. Except… There was one thing holding him back…

| So that was chapter one. :B I know. Kinda short! But whatever! :B Please only post reviews that will be positive. Negative reviews will only make me not want to continue the fic. But positive! Those will fuel meeee! WOOHOO! Expect chapter 2 soon. |


	2. Chapter 2

Once again I don't own Homestuck. :B Here is chapter twoooo! Enjoy.

Regular

Being a regular at this little café that Gamzee worked at, Sollux had developed quite the crush on the tall lanky troll. Gamzee had memorized all of his favorites and even started giving him small discounts. It wasn't store policy to do that, so Sollux felt like there was something there. Something friendly? Something… Romantic maybe? Oh who was he kidding! No troll would ever love him, Sollux, that stupid little loner troll who spent most of his time in a generally deserted café on his husktop and showed signs of many different brain problems. Bipolar? OBVIOUSLY! I mean, every troll who had ever met Sollux knew he was bipolar!

"Sol-bro? You want the regular right?" A grey lanky hand waved in front of the trolls spaced out eyes. Sollux started with a small gasp, he'd been lost in thought.

"Oh! Riight. Yeah thorry…" His lisp was clear as he talked, his tongue pressing against his sharp upper teeth. "The uthual, yeth." Nodding, he positioned himself at a stool in front of the counter-top, and waited for the handsome troll to fix his coffee of choice, a double mocha with two shots of espresso.

"Here you are, motherfucker." A goofy smile spread across the handsome face which was caked in a layer of make-up. He sat the small cup down in front of Sollux, and opened his mouth as if to say something, but closed it and looked away to a new customer, "How can I help you today, sir?"

As Gamzee attended to the new customer Sollux sipped at the bittersweet drink, letting it flood his taste buds in a relaxing wave of warmth. He let out a sigh as he sat the drink down and turned his attention to his husktop, where he was working on a programming project for his most recent employer.

"Anyways." Gamzee had averted his attention back to the troll who was now frustrated for no real reason. "What are you up to, Sol-bro?" His smile is almost sleepy, but oh so charming, it melts Sollux's heart as he peeks at it over his husktop.

"J-jutht programming for work." He nods as he types as rapidly as his heart is now beating. He just couldn't help but smile a little as his crush spoke to him.

"I meant later. Like when I'm all up and off work?" His smile grows a little sheepish.. How cute.

"W-well when would that be?" Sollux swallowed hard, his heart about to explode, face flushed deep yellow, and fingers still.

"About an hour." Gamzee checked his watch and nodded, smiling at the reaction of the shorter, usually pretty confident, troll.

"I… II… Yeah, uh. I'm free, then." Sollux smiled a little, all of his confidence went down the drain when he talked to his crush. All he could pinpoint about himself were the bad things, hoping that his crush would overlook them and just for some weird reason, love him.

|2 chapters down, who knows how many to go! x'D Uh. Yeah, so reviews? Idk if I should type Sollux's lisp or not,  
>I am not using their quirks, for the most part. But should I type his lisp?|<p> 


End file.
